militarywikiaorg-20200222-history
595th Command and Control Group
|type= |role=Command and Control |size= |command_structure=Air Force Global Strike Command |current_commander= Col. Robert Billings |garrison= Offutt Air Force Base |battles= |decorations=Air Force Outstanding Unit Award Air Force Organizational Excellence Award |identification_symbol= |identification_symbol_label=595th Command and Control Group emblem (approved 2016) |identification_symbol_2= |identification_symbol_2_label=595th Space Group emblem (approved 7 September 2007Robertson, Patsy , Lineage & Honors History of the 595 Space Group (AFSPC), Air Force Historical Research Agency, 6 April 2006 }} The 595th Command and Control Group is an active unit of the United States Air Force. It is organized under Air Force Global Strike Command (AFGSC), and its operations are centered at Offutt Air Force Base, Nebraska. It was activated in a ceremony held on 6 October 2016. Mission The mission of the 595th Command and Control Group is to consolidate the Air Force's portion of the nuclear triad, including Air Force nuclear command and control communications, under the auspices of Global Strike Command. Previously, portions of the Air Force's command and control of nuclear operations had been divided among AFGSC, Air Combat Command, and the Twentieth Air Force. Units The 595th Command and Control Group is composed of four squadrons: * 1st Airborne Command and Control Squadron, which operates the Boeing E-4 National Airborne Command Post mission. * 595th Strategic Communications Squadron * 595th Aircraft Maintenance Squadron * 625th Strategic Operations Squadron History The unit was first organized by Air Force Systems Command in May 1970 as the 6595 Missile Test Group. In early 1970s, the group conducted ground and flight tests of the Minuteman weapon system. It also launched and tested missile, space and aeronautical systems in support of Department of Defense programs. After the loss of the Space Shuttle Challenger in January 1986, the space program was grounded for 34 months until the launch of Space Transportation System-26 in September 1988. After 11 Sep 2001, the group examined vulnerabilities of US space facilities at home and abroad. The Air Force’s Tactical Exploitation of National Capabilities Program transferred national capabilities to operational commands. The group's Air Force Space Battlelab developed and field tested capabilities to increase productivity of operational commands. Its Aerospace Fusion Center supported space missile launches. The group supported Operation Iraqi Freedom through the application of space applications programs during 2003 and 2004. Lineage * Designated as the 6595th Missile Test Group and activated on 1 May 1970 : Redesignated 6595th Test and Evaluation Group on 1 January 1988 : Inactivated on 14 September 1993 * Redesignated 595th Test and Evaluation Group on 1 April 2000 : Activated on 7 April 2000 : Redesignated 595th Space Group on 1 August 2002 : Inactivated on 1 April 2013 * Redesignated 595th Command and Control Group on 26 August 2016Department of the Air Force/A1M Letter 691t, 26 August 2016, Subject: Organization Actions Affecting Certain Air Force Global Strike Command Units : Activated c. 6 October 2016 Assignments * 6595 Aerospace Test Wing, 1 May 1970 * Western Space and Missile Center, 1 October 1979 * Ballistic Missile Organization, 1 October 1990 * Space and Missile Systems Center, 2 – 14 Sep 1993 * Space Warfare Center, 7 April 2000 – 1 April 2013 * Eighth Air Force, c. 6 October 2016 – present Operational Components * 1st Airborne Command and Control Squadron: c. 6 October 2016 – present * 17th Test Squadron: 7 April 2000 – 1 April 2013 * 25th Space Control Tactics Squadron: 1 July 2004 – 1 April 2013 * 527th Space Aggressor Squadron: 23 October 2002 – 1 April 2013 * 576th Flight Test Squadron: 7 Apr 2000 – 1 April 2013 Stations *Vandenberg Air Force Base, California, 1 May 1970 – 14 September 1993 *Schriever Air Force Base, Colorado, 7 April 2000 – 1 April 2013 *Offutt Air Force Base, Nebraska, 6 October 2016 – present Aircraft & Missiles *LGM-30 Minuteman (1970–1993, 2000) *LGM-118 Peacekeeper (1983–1989) *SM-65 Atlas (1970–1990) *SM-68 Titan (1970–1993) *Airborne Launch Control System (2016–present) *Boeing E-4B (2016–present) Awards References Bibliography External links *Space Innovation and Development Center Fact Sheet Category:Command and control units of the United States Air Force